This invention relates to apparatus for casting concrete, and more particularly to apparatus for post-tensioning the concrete.
In the casting and post-tensioning of concrete, it is customary to attach the dead end anchors and live end anchors to their respective forms so that each dead end anchor is in alignment with one of the live end anchors. This procedure usually requires the workman to nail each anchor to its associated form, taking care to insure that the respective dead end and live end anchors are in alignment. For relatively large slabs or a large number of slabs at a job site, the foregoing procedure can be relatively expensive in terms of labor costs since the center-to-center spacing of the anchors on a form must be accurately maintained. This means that careful measurements must be made for each installation of an anchor.